1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative design creation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating a schematic illustration of a design to be used in chain-link fence decoration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a commonplace to see fences such as chain-link fences surrounding properties in the United States and worldwide. These fences, especially the ones owned by businesses, sports clubs, playgrounds, and farms can be strategically utilized to advertise various products and services offered by the owners. An advantage of fence advertising over signage based advertising is that it is cost effective, its placement is more attractive and a large space is readily available in the form of a fence. The chain link fence design also provides privacy to the users.
Put-in Cups™ provides one such commercial chain-link fence décor solution. Put-in Cups™ uses an insert device in the form of a cup, which can be releasably secured to an opening in the chain-link fence. The cup snaps into the fence opening and can be easily detached therefrom. Such types of cups and associated advertising techniques are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,898, by Randall Hunt, entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In the existing commercial chain-link fence advertising solutions, an image or text is converted into a décor design manually, i.e. a designer converts the design into the schematic and transforms it into fence décor. Moreover, the number of cups required for the design needs to be estimated manually. This is a time consuming and laborious task. It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system that eliminates this need for manual intervention in the design process, thereby making the décor creation cost effective and convenient.